


桑光*一封被弃置的信

by Aderes



Series: FF14 [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:42:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26795317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aderes/pseuds/Aderes
Summary: *一封书信的草稿，有私设光之战士姓名出现。
Series: FF14 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954012





	桑光*一封被弃置的信

~~亲爱的桑克瑞德~~

~~桑克瑞德亲启：~~

致桑克瑞德：

~~自上次一别已有许久，~~

等你看到这封信时，我已前往下一个村落。

~~现在我是在以个人的名义，而非'暗之战士'的身份在与你对话，~~ 信笺长度有限，我便长话短说。

~~只要心还活着，就必定会有去处，如果你失去庇护，我便做你的盾；倘若你孤身一人，我便做你的后援；假使你缺乏可信的伙伴，我可以为你的助力。~~

祝安好。

~~爱你的~~

~~埃德~~

阿德雷斯·樊徳布尔德


End file.
